Entre agua y sangre
by twilight-hp123
Summary: Nada que se interponga entre Sam y Dean. Por una vez, están solo ellos. (Wincest)


El sonido de la ducha es lo único que se oye a esa hora de la madrugada. Ni siquiera las luces están prendidas, no porque el generador no ande, sino porque no se tomaron la molestia de encenderlas cuando entraron al cuarto de hotel y cerraron de un portazo.

Las ropas están desparramada en el suelo, en la cama y en cualquier otra superficie. Pero eso tampoco les importa. Solo importa que están vivos y que superaron un día mas de caza. Solo importa el otro.

El agua limpia todas las heridas. Baja por sus cuerpos manchados de hambre y silencio. Y sangre.

Músculos contrayéndose y relajándose. Manos que suben y bajan. Dedos que aprietan y arañan.

Se siente que debería ser confuso, pero nunca nada estuvo mas claro en sus vidas. ¿Como algo que los hace sentir tan bien puede estar mal?

Pero no piensan en ello. No piensan en nada. Solo toman del otro. Beben de su aliento y ser.

Ahí en la oscuridad, no temen. Hace mucho que ésta se convirtió en los cimientos de su hogar. Allí, no hay nadie que los juzgue. Están solos en las sombras. Y por primera vez, no sabe a secretos y escondite.

Por primera vez, _ésta_ oscuridad les deja creer que su burbuja durará para siempre.

Los sonidos de la ducha ahogan las respiraciones entrecortadas y aceleradas. El agua que cae es la percusión de su propia sinfonía de gritos ahogados y suspiros al oído.

Todo culmina siempre en abrazos estrechos y besos desesperados que son mas respiración sobre bocas que labios pegados.

Por todos lados es espalda contra pecho. Manos entrelazadas. Roces que susurran "Te amo" y "Para siempre". Nunca lo dicen. No hace falta.

Hace mucho que de la sangre no queda nada. Los monstruos ya están todos muertos y ellos son invencibles. Los hermanos Winchester, de rodillas temblorosas, mojados y vulnerables. Juntos, son perfectos. Son lo único que necesitan.

El agua ya está fría cuando se vuelven a enjuagar; esta vez con sus propias manos y sonrisas cansadas y felices en cada rostro.

Hay una única luz, suficiente para no estar tanteando la pared hasta encontrar el jabón, y proviene de un pequeña y sucia ventana sobre el inodoro.

No tienen toallas con las que secarse, y es que cuando llegaron en lo menos que pensaron era en agarrar algo con lo que cubrirse; así que salen desnudos y goteando. Bromean y Dean suelta una carcajada al oír como Sam se golpea la pierna por llevarse puesta una silla.

Este lo putea pero por dentro siente como la chispa de la risa de su hermano aviva una fogata que, a diferencia de la quemaba su cuerpo dejándolo hambriento y descontrolado hace media hora, lo calma y lo protege.

Finalmente logran encontrar sus bolsos de viaje y cuando están ya secos, cada uno se dirige a cada lado de una de las camas que ocupa la pequeña habitación.

Abriendo el cubrecama y acomodando sus desnudos cuerpos sobre la sabana que se siente extraña al estar aun algo húmedos, se acercan hasta estar frente a frente, tapados y mirándose.

Dean sonríe ya que el reflejo de la luz de afuera muestra que Sam todavía lleva el mohín de dolor por el golpe. Este desaparece cuando le pasa una mano por los cabellos mojados y algo goteantes.

Finalmente, descansa la palma sobre la mejilla de su hermano menor y lo atrae a su boca.

Es un beso sencillo. Corto.

Sam envuelve la cintura de Dean y cierra los ojos.

El ultimo espera y hasta no ver que la respiración del otro es corta y acompasada, no cierra los suyos propios.

No sabe porque, pero nunca fue capaz de dormirse antes que Sam.

Después de un minuto ambas respiraciones se sincronizan y, juntando las frentes, duermen profundamente.

* * *

Este ficlet esta dedicado a my dear friend, la misma que me convirtió a esta ship, Metabluenfeta(#SPON). Feliz cumpleaños, señora anciana. Here's some wincest pa' ti. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Te quiero *-*

Para mis seguidores, esta chica también es muy talentosa con las letras herself, así que pásense que tiene un fic super genial de Loki que yo misma estoy leyendo y amando (don't worry, Nat, lo voy a terminar. Lo juro)

Nos vemos pronto, gente!

Twilight-hp


End file.
